Himura
by mimichanMC
Summary: despues de 5 años la vida de Meimi Haneoka y Daiki Asuka Júnior ha cambiado mucho, en una huida la vida de Meimi ha cambiado totalmente, tanto que ya no es ella misma ahora es solo... Himura TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

Después de ver los últimos 3 capítulos de St. Tail, después de varios años de querer verlo esto nació no se a donde camine pero lo descubriré.

Mimi chan

HIMURA

por Mimi chan

_"Todo estaba perfecto hasta que él abrió su boca ya me tiene harta, quien se cree que es, estoy cansada de que siempre me confunda con ella, yo soy solo una persona, él no tiene ningún derecho de hablar tan bien de ella, yo soy mejor que ella y se lo demostrare de algún modo."_

_Ella iba de nuevo sola en la calle haciendo una rabieta mental, tenía una misión nueva, y había mandado una nota para Asuka Júnior , él se había ufanado de su misión de nuevo y ella lo había molestado de nuevo y de nuevo ellos habían discutido………………………………………………………………………………….._

5 años después…

La chica miraba por la ventanilla, absortas en sus pensamientos, sus falsos ojos azules miraban pasar la gente en la acera al tiempo que no lo hacían…

"_si mal no recuerdo esa fue la ultima vez que me moleste con él…detesto hacer este viaje tan largo solo para llegar a la escuela_" se quejaba mentalmente la chica de cabellos negros azulados "_solo me da por pensar, es un fastidio_"

Y lo hacia todo el tiempo, era casi un mal habito, se subía al transporte y se ponía a pensar, o mejor dicho a recordar, su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de lo que fuera su vida hacia 5 años.

Meimi Haneoka, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de Meimi Haneoka, con e paso de los años lo que era esa chica de hermosos ojos azul turquesa y cabello color cobre no quedaba nada.

Meimi había dejado Seikan hacia 5 años, como tres meses antes que ella St. Tail había desaparecido de la ciudad de Seikan. La única razón. Su madre la había descubierto, una noche después de ir a un museo y robar una hermosa joya y dejarla con el joven detective había regresado a casa. Esa noche tuvo solo dos errores, los cuales fueron suficientes para ser descubierta. Uno, ella había cogido un resfrió por quedarse una noche antes muy tarde en medio de una lluvia torrencial después de una misión y la segunda había regresado a casa con su disfraz, al momento que ella entro por la ventana su madre entraba a la habitación con una taza de té con miel para su garganta, no había sido difícil explicarle a su madre lo que ella hacia, su madre tenía suficientes sospechas, siempre que ella aparentemente entraba a su cuarto ella se mantenía muy callada, lo que le decía que ella quizás, solo quizá no estaba hay, pero nunca lo había querido averiguar. Después de una muy larga charla su madre había tomado una decisión, fuera o no por ayudar a los demás, robar solo podía llevarla a un lugar tarde o temprano y no quería nunca eso para su hija así que solo lo decidió por ella, Siniestra debía desaparecer de la cuidad y quizá también ella, y después de un tiempo, así fue.

Así de la chica de cabellos rojos nada había quedado, se había pintado el cabello de negro y se había hecho un cairelado y puesto unos lentes de contacto pardos que habían dejado sus ojos turquesa como gris azulado, su vida con ese nuevo disfraz había cambiado mucho, nada era igual, nada lo seria, bueno todo se vuelve costumbre con el tiempo¿o no?

Lo que nunca creyó poder vivir en su juventud, lo vivía ahora, una vida mas o menos normal, estudiaba ahora la universidad, estudiaba letras, tenía un año en ello y parecía tener un futuro prometedor en ello, sus cuentos de policías y ladrones habían sido bien aceptados y incluso había publicado un par de ellos en una edición de revista para jóvenes que manejaba la facultad. Sí, su vida tenía ese curso más o menos normal que pensó que nunca obtendría. Es curioso como cuando todo parece tener ese curso normal, todo empieza a cambiar, nos guste o no.

El autobús se detuvo un segundo para dejar subir a otro pasajero mas, ella no presto atención solo mantuvo su mirada en el cristal ignorando la puerta, la persona dejo una moneda en la maquina para dejar rodar la barrera que tenía y pasar al otro lado y tomar asiento, era un chico, este busco con la mirada el asiento vació mas próximo, estaba junto a una chica de ondulado cabello negro azulado que tenia puesta su mochila en ese lugar, pensó en buscar un asiento mas pero solo había uno mas al fondo, la idea no le entusiasmo mucho, los transportes siempre se llenaban y era imposible bajar en ese lugar, así que no lo pensó mas.

¿disculpa puedo sentarme aquí?

Si, claro… - dijo volteando y tomando su mochila, solo por curiosidad subió la mirada y se quedo de pronto helada, **era él**, ese chico, no había duda, era ese mismo chico de ojos negros aceituna que ella sabia no podría confundir entre un millón de personas a pesar de todo ese tiempo. – siéntate – dijo volteando de nuevo y abrazando su mochila protegiéndose el pecho.

Gracias – dijo el chico y se sentó.

… - Meimi noto como su pecho empezó a palpitar de miedo, alegría, impresión, tristeza, demasiadas cosas para poder explicarlo "_Asuka Júnior_".

Asuka Jr no pudo evitar sentir una tensión extraña a su alrededor y dentro de él, la expresión tan extraña que había puesto la chica de al lado al verlo lo desconcertó mucho, además se ese sensación de estar casi seguro de conocerla, el tono de su voz se lo decía, conocía esa chica pero ¿de donde?

Meimi no separo su mirada del cristal la gente parecía borrones ahora que había tomado velocidad en un tramo de avenida principal, miraba ahora solo su propio reflejo en el cristal, casi quiso llevarse la mano al rostro y abofetearse a si misma cuando vio su rostro terriblemente asustado, ese chico que creyó que quizá nunca volvería a ver estaba ahora mismo sentado a su lado, su rostro también era un reflejo en el cristal, él la miraba de reojo "_vamos Haneoka, esto podía para tarde o temprano, tu solo_…"

disculpa – la voz de a un lado la llamo y ella se juro a si misma que si no tenía cordura ahora, de nada serviría todo lo que había pasado esos años lejos. – ¿no nos conocemos de algún lugar?

yo… no lo creo – dijo ella tratando de ser cordial "_su voz ha cambiado se oye mejor que hace unos años… Oh Meimi_" – no te conozco.

Lo lamento es solo… no tiene importancia.

"_Haneoka Meimi_" ese nombre estaba como grabado en una placa de acero en su cabeza, era curioso como en muchos días quizás un par de meses no lo había traído a su memoria de nuevo y ahora, súbitamente había brincado a su memoria al ver a esa chica, no había motivo, esa chica ni siquiera se parecía a ella, pero de algún modo la chica de cabello negro azulado se pronto se la recordó.

5 años… hacia 5 años ellas había desaparecido sin dejar huella de Seikan, una primero y luego la otra, ambas sin ninguna explicación coherente o lógica. Primero Saint Tail un día sin previo aviso, quizás ni ella lo sabia, y luego Meimi y justo ahora las recordaba a ambas al ver a una perfecta extraña.

¿como te llamas? – pregunto él antes de notarlo él mismo.

Ah – dijo aparentando indiferencia mientras su corazón no podía correr mas rápido.

Disculpa, no es mi intención molestarte es solo que creo que te conozco¿cual es tu nombre?

No me molestas, pero creo que intentas cortejarme – dijo ella deseando desviar la platica completamente.

Oh no, claro que no – dijo él y solo fue que la miro al notar que esa no era una posibilidad vaga para la chica era sin duda hermosa "_Oh vamos Asuka Jr" _– es solo que creo que te conozco.

No, tú no me conoces – "_no ahora_" - pero…

¿Pero…?

Yo a ti si¿no eres tu Asuka Júnior Daiki?

¿Me conoces? – dijo súbitamente emocionado de que ella si pudiera reconocerlo – ¿nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar¿de donde nos conocemos?

Que yo te conozca no significa que tu a mi si, tú eres ese detective que hace años tras una ladrona¿no es así?

Si, soy yo.

Claro, Kaitou Saint Tail, fuiste famoso, saliste en todos los diarios como un prodigioso joven detective en esa temporada.

Aun soy detective, solo que ya no aparezco en todos los diarios.

… - sonrió hasta lo que él podía comprender complacida "_aun es detective, que bueno creí que lo dejaría todo al no conseguir atraparme, me alegra tanto_" – y dime algo joven detective ¿quien era la misteriosa ladrona, los periódicos nunca lo publicaron.

Bueno nunca lo publicaron por que nunca lo supieron, ella simplemente un día desapareció sin dejar rastro ni siquiera yo logre saber su verdadera identidad.

Vaya que lastima.

No me has dicho tu nombre – dijo él insistiendo.

¿Con quien me confundes, sorpréndeme joven detective.

Ahmmm, no es que reconfunda, solo que por alguna razón, me has recordado a alguien, un chica que conocí hace algunos años, un día, de la misma forma que la ladrona desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Vaya ¿eso no te da pistas detective, suena muy sospechoso.

Si lo se, yo también lo pensé, pero… no importa de algún manera no tengo problemas con eso.

Vaya, parece que era alguien especial.

Bueno si, en realidad es alguien que desearía volver a ver.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa mas y volteo a ver a la ventana, miro atenta un edificio como viendo no había nadie cerca.

yo me bajo aquí joven detective, he llegado – dijo y levanto su mochila colgándola de sus hombros – ¿me dejas pasar?

Dime tu nombre

Perderé mi parada.

El chico se levanto dejándola pasar y salio de entre los asientos quedando frente a él, lo miro un segundo a los ojos y luego se aparto tocando el timbre para pedir la bajada, camino a la puerta corrediza, el trasporte en un segundo se detuvo y lo miro por última vez.

Y ¿cual es el nombre de la chica? – dijo poniendo los pies en la escalerilla.

Meimi – dijo tranquilamente.

...- "_eso temía_" dijo sin poder sentir la sangre correr a sus mejillas. – bueno, puedes llamarme de esa manera, si tu quieres.

Un segundo después bajo y caminaba en la calle el autobús partió de nuevo, él se sentó, una parte de su cabeza lo regañaba por no haberla seguido, pero otra lo detuvo hay, un sentimiento lo invadió, la sensación de que después de mucho tiempo había encontrado a Meimi de nuevo y no lo dejo moverse.

Meimi camino entrando a un edificio de departamentos y subió una escalera, sabía una cosa ahora que tendría su cabeza ocupada por un tiempo… Asuka Júnior la había encontrado finalmente… después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Fin capitulo 1

20 de Febrero de 2005

9:16 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: hola a todos como están aquí estoy de nuevo con una serie nueva, muy cortita quizás solo 4 o 5 capítulos igual de cortitos que este, es solo que de nuevo estoy en un proyecto nuevo y esta idea me estaba vagando como loca por la cabeza y si no la saco no iré a ningún lado, es solo otro de esos raros fics de carga de reminiscencia como fue factor conquista o mudanza y el hecho de que si, yo viajo mucho tiempo en camión para poder llegar a la facultad y es inevitable reconocerlo a mi también me fastidia.

Esta es una historia que originalmente era para un relato original, pero pude darle un contexto útil para St. Tail es una serie algo rara, esta completamente fuera de todo lo que he escrito antes de esta serie pero espero que les guste.

Dedicada a ese chico que me ha tenido castigada una mes por impaciente…�� curiosamente no puedo estar molesta con él… el amor quien lo entiende.

Ya saben cualquier duda o aclaración o comentario sobre mi relato a mi correo (por favor absténganse de mandar cadenas ya no las contesto mi vida es una burbuja de teorías psicoanalíticas que yo no se si me sirvan para poder psicóloga algún día pero me están volviendo loca… y me quitan todo el tiempo que podría usar para contestarlas jaja ;; o virus ya tengo suficientes en mi maquina. shen Mimi chan


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

Capitulo 2

_"la misteriosa ladrona entro en el museo, todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, ningún policía incluso faltaba el joven detective, la ladrona miraba atenta desde la ventana "que oscuro esta, este debe ser el salón de la joya… que extraño Asuka Júnior no esta vigilando"_

_Miro buscando a manera de poder entrar, fue cuando vio algo, vio horrorizada al joven detective en el piso "Asuka Júnior". Brinco enseguida de la alta ventana y se acerco cautelosa al chico, tenia que ser cuidadosa si no quería que la descubriera._

_- ¡que paso quien te lastimo!_

_Fue que el joven la tomo fuertemente del brazo y se levanto con ella, y se quito una peluca descubriendo brillante cabello rubio y corto "Takamiya"_

_- por fin te tenemos St. Tail – dijo ella tratando de ver su rostro – ahora si, déjame ver bien tu rostro St. Tail… - la ladrona se oculto con las manos y buscaba la manera de sacarse de su agarre, pero la chica de cabello rubio la tenía bien sujeta por el brazo, no la soltaría tan fácilmente –Asuka Júnior se que estas en algún lado, finalmente sabremos quien es St. Tail._

_La puerta principal del salón de la joya se abrió, por ella entre con la luz de el pasillo en la espalda el joven detective, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, ella lo miro aterrada "pero por que, por que esta haciéndome esto, no es justo, esto es muy sucio"_

_- vamosAsuka jr., date prisa, enciende la luz_

_El chico se acerco a una pared junto a el apagador de luz próximo y se recargo sobre él con una expresión casi de pesar por dentro el pensaba "esto no es justo, no es la forma en la que quiero hacerlo"_

_- no, no lo quiero así – dijo solo para él._

_El momento de pasividad del joven detective que impacientaba a la sobrina del alcalde le sirvió a la misteriosa ladrona, se logro soltar y empezó a correr._

_- no escaparas detente, Asuka jr. rápido. _

_- suéltala Lina, yo la atrapare, solo yo puedo hacerlo, solo yo puedo arrestarla._

_- "Asuka Júnior" pensó intensamente la ladrona al escucharlo decir eso, él deseaba lo mismo que…."_

Hola

Meimi volteo a ver a la persona que la saludo, no había duda de quien era desde que oyó su voz… de nuevo.

buen día Asuka Júnior.

nos volvemos a encontrar

así parece.

Hoy vas en sentido contrario a donde vas? – dijo le joven detective sentándose a su lado.

Voy a la universidad.

En serio estudias en la universidad de Kyoto?

Así es.

Y que estudias? – dijo con curiosidad.

Letras – dijo tranquilamente.

Oh vaya, eres escritora entonces.

Si podría decirse eso, y tu a donde vas? – dijo con la misma curiosidad.

También voy a la universidad, estoy estudiando psicología.

Vaya que interesante. – "_así que también esta en la universidad_"

Deseo graduarme en criminología. – dijo airoso el chico

Eres muy fiel a tus sueños por lo que veo Asuka Júnior – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa complaciente.

Bueno, desde que era niño, mi padre me ha contado historias muy buenas de aventuras que ha tenido como detective y siempre quise tener mis propias aventuras por eso sigo persiguiéndolo

Pero ya las tuviste no es así?

Si, pero no deseo abandonarlas nunca, a pesar de que ellas se esfuercen por abandonarme a mi.

Se que algunas fueron muy emocionantes

Si, mucho, hubo ocasiones que pensé que podría peder la vida

Ahmmm si ya lo creo – dijo solo pensando "solo por tu culpa Astro Júnior en realidad no era tan peligroso"

Si, en serio – dijo casi molesto por el aire de la chica de incredulidad

No lo estoy negando Asuka Júnior.

"su carácter sigue siendo el mismo, es increíble que a pesar de los años no haya cambiado en casi nada" pensó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna mientras él trataba de evitar su mirada, ella sabía que si la miraba ahora, ellos seguirían discutiendo al parecer Asuka Júnior también lo había aprendido. Él chico evito su mirada, si lo miraba con reto terminarían peleando seriamente así que vio la libreta que la chica tenía apoyada en las piernas, el titulo decía "La confesión"

escribías algo? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Una historia, es parte de una seriación que estoy haciendo hace un par de meses, tal vez te parezca familiar

Por que lo dices?

Bueno, velo por ti mismo.

La chica de cabellos negros le paso la libreta, la letra era algo imprecisa por el movimiento del autobús pero lo suficientemente clara para poder entenderla, quizás por la practica, empezó a leer "misteriosa ladrona…. Asuka Júnior… Takamiya…solo yo puedo arrestarla"

pero que es esto – dijo pasmado por la claridad del relato, que él conocía perfectamente bien

no me digas que ya se te ha olvidado – dijo la chica casi como si se burlara de él – en serio no te parece familiar

por supuesto que si lo recuerdo, pero como lo obtuviste tú?

Vamos Asuka Júnior te lo acabo de decir soy escritora.

Pero esto es un…

Si lo se, este robo es un hecho real, muchos diarios de circulación hablaban de ti y de St. Tail Asuka Júnior.

Pero esto no salio en ningún diario

Oh claro que si, quieres que te lo enseñe – dijo al chica abriendo su mochila y saco un viejo diario

no me refiero a eso – dijo casi molesto por que ella parecía disfrutar burlarse de él – esto no pudo obtenerlo nadie, como sabes lo que yo dije esa ocasión.

Vamos Asuka Júnior, debo decirte que los diarios que no eran precisamente de circulación también hablaban de ti, los periódicos amarillistas son un asco, parecen perros cazándote en todos lados, buscando tus palabras y tu no eras nada discreto, o me dirás que en realidad nunca dijiste nada como esto.

Es que… tú hablas como si hubieras visto todo esto.

En serio – dijo aparentando alegría – no sabes como me alegra, nada mas aspira un buen escritor que poder estar justo en el lugar y momento que describe.

Meimi extendió su mano pidiendo con el gesto su cuaderno y él casi automático se lo devolvió, ella lo puso de nuevo en su mochila y la colgó en sus hombros.

Me das permiso?

Asuka Júnior la miro confuso y luego miro por la ventana, estaban ya en la amplia avenida que atravesaba la universidad, se levanto pero se paro frente a ella sin dejarla pasar.

mi primera clase es en dos minutos Asuka Júnior

como te llamas? – dijo ahora casi en un reclamo.

Ya te dije como puedes llamarme.

Ese es tu nombre?

Así es como puedes llamarme, eso es un nombre o no?

La dejo pasar, ella toco el timbre y el transporte se detuvo, bajo, él tardo solo un segundo en reaccionar y esta vez si bajo tras ella.

solo dímelo? – dijo a un lado de ella. – cual es tu nombre?

Tanto trabajo te cuesta usar ese nombre conmigo, acaso traicionaras la memoria de aquella chica? – dijo casi coquetamente y se adelanto mientras un risa se le escapaba de la boca.

La chica subió por unas escaleras, "mi clase ya casi empieza… pero que dices Asuka Júnior solo síguela" y lo hizo, esta vez no iría sin saber su nombre.

solo dímelo.- repitió de nuevo.

Llegaras tarde a tu clase Asuka Júnior, para llegar a psicología aun debes subir muchas escaleras

No me importa

Eres demasiado curioso Asuka Júnior

Señorita Himura la clase casi empieza desee prisa

Si, enseguida profesora Miyamoto. – dijo respondiendo a la profesora que paso a su lado y entro al aula. – mi clase de historia esta a punto de empezar, será en otro momento Asuka Júnior.

Himura?

Si, ese es mi apellido.

Bueno ya es algo.

La chica se acercaba mas a la puerta "_bueno ya tengo su apellido su nombre será fácil_". En ese momento una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar asomo por la puerta medio cuerpo.

Meimi la profesora dice que ya entres por favor.

Tan sorpresiva como salio entro al aula, Meimi cerro los ojos penso con toda su fuerza "diantre". Asuka estaba a su espalda era lo único que agradecía que no podía ver su frustración. "Meimi… en realidad se llama Meimi" no lo esperaba a decir verdad.

Así que si te llamas Meimi – dijo casi triunfante a su espalda.

Si - dijo y lo volteo a ver con una media sonrisa, no le daría el gusto de ver algo raro en ella – Himura Meimi, ya te lo había dicho para eso se usa un nombre.

Diciendo esto último entro al salón, Asuka Júnior salio del edificio con calma, ya había empezado su primera clase después de todo, no tenía prisa "así que en realidad si se llama Meimi… Himura Meimi… Haneoka, donde estas tú… por un momento pensé… Haneoka" penso y su mirada no pudo evitar cambiar a un tinte triste característico de Meimi Haneoka en sus pensamientos.

woww Mei, quien es ese chico tan apuesto?

No me hables Nahomi, no sabes el favor tan grande que me acabas de hacer – dijo con un completo tono sarcástico

Pero que hice? – dijo la otra chica confundida por su molesta amiga, aunque Meimi en realidad siempre era muy temperamental.

Señorita Himura – dijo la profesora llamándola – de que hablamos la última clase?

De _Murasaki Shikibu _y _la historia de_ _Genji_

Muy bien, ahora abordaremos a _Sei__ Shonagon y el Makura No Sois_

La profesora comenzó a hablar, pero ella solo miro su pupitre y su libreta viendo el nombre del protagonista de esa historia que escribía Asuka Júnior "_Asuka Júnior sabia que se enteraría de un modo u otro solo esperaba que le tomara mas tiempo_"

Eran ya las 4:30 pm. La ultima clase del día había terminado, recogió sus cosas rápido y salio del salón "por favor que no este en la entrada, por favor… mierda" no, Asuka Júnior ya estaba parado en la entrada de la facultad vigilando "diantre Asuka Júnior por que siempre te has de querer adelantar a mis movimientos" volteo volviendo al edificio, en el camino vio a la chica de cabello largo y castaño.

oye Mei…

Shhhh – dijo poniendo una mano en su boca – cállate.

Que pasa? – dijo dando un paso atrás y Meimi la soltó

Por favor sal y dile que ya me fui, te lo pido – dijo casi suplicante ahora.

Diantre Mei cuando dejaras de hacer eso

Esta vez es diferente, Nahomi por favor.

Bien, bien, largo – dijo casi como si regañara un niño.

Gracias.

Meimi regreso y salio por la puerta de servicio, tuvo que saltar una barda alta para poder salir de la facultad pero eso no le representaba ningún trabajo.

hola – dijo Nahomi en la entrada principal a un lado del chico de ojos negros – chico ojos bonitos.

Ah hola – dijo al reconocer su rostro, era la chica de la mañana – se ha ido? – dijo sabiendo que no debía especificar quien.

Si, se acaba de ir no la viste? – dijo como la cosa más normal

No, que raro, he estado aquí los últimos 15 min.

Es una chica escurridiza, no será fácil de atrapar – dijo abiertamente coqueta – pero habemos otras chicas más fáciles de conquistar.

No, no es eso, yo solo – dijo apresurado casi como si por costumbre tuviera que aclararlo.

Vamos, ya he visto esto antes, en serio, ha tenido una popularidad abrasadora, la mayoría de los chicos de la clase lo ha intentado sin resultado, bueno contando lo que le paso…

Lo que le paso? – dijo intrigado por esa insinuación.

Ahmmm, no creo que yo deba contártelo. – dijo casi arrepentida de haber insinuado nada, Meimi se molestaría seguro mucho

Que le paso a Himura? – dijo casi en reclamo él.

Empezando por hay… bueno Meimi no siempre ha sido Himura, no me preguntes cual era su apellido no lo se, pero no siempre fue el mismo.

De que hablas? – dijo en verdad intrigado

Bueno es normal adoptar el apellido de tu esposo cuando te casas

Himura es casada – dijo casi sin poderlo creer y sin poder evitar una punzada sobre el pecho.

En realidad Meimi… Meimi es viuda – dijo finalmente la chica con cierto pesar

VIUDA?- sus ojos nunca se habían abierto tan grandes.

Si, viuda.

Fin capitulo 2

21 de Febrero de 2005

12:51 am

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: VIUDA como ven, les esta gustando la historia, espero que si, a mi me esta gustando bastante como esta quedando, solo entro esta vez para aclarar algo importantirijillo (diría Nedd Flanders en los Simpson) bueno no crea nadie absolutamente que yo se como es la universidad de Kyoto, solo se que hay una universidad muy importante hay, el diseño de la universidad que yo estoy usando es en realidad el mío, letras esta en humanidades casi en la entrada de la universidad y para llegar a psicología y medicina debes subir unos 200 escalones mínimo lo cual es muy frustrante pero en fin no tengo mas opción. Y lo de la maestra vas a decir "Naaaaa vamos maestras arreando a sus alumnos en la universidad por favor" si lo reconozco en la universidad ellos serian felices si tuvieran solo 5 alumnos en el salón, ero hay algunos que son buena onda que todavía te dan este trato cordial, o al menos te avisan que ya llegaron si quieres entrar o no es tu problema un saludo para mi maestra de análisis socioeconómico que incluso nso dejaba estudiar cuando teníamos un examen después de ella y nos disculpo un montón de veces por no leer sus copias. siiiiiii. que no se piense que quiero hacerle la barba, ya no tendré clase con ella este semestre ;;

Bueno ya me dejo de cosas me despido, ya sabes para cualquier cosa solo comuníquense conmigo. shen, Mimi chan


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

Capitulo 3

Meimi miraba la ventana distraída, los lunes de Por si era un día muy movido y el transporte siempre venia lleno, miraba la ventana como si las aceras fueran la cosa mas entretenida del mundo. "_no me encontró en todo el fin de semana, pero se que tarde o temprano lo har� tarde o temprano me encontrara es inevitable_"

"_viuda_" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su oído, como si relacionar ese concepto con esa chica que miraba la ventana no fuera posible, "_viuda...viuda_". Asuka júnior había subido unas cuadras mas adelante que ella, pero no le había prestado atención en lo mas mínimo, la veía hay aparentemente absorta en su pensamientos mirando por la ventana, él se perdió en sus ojos mirándola a ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

viuda?

Si, viuda – dijo la chica cambiando su expresión – parece una historia de esas que solo pasan en las telenovelas de las tardes.

Me la puedes contar.

Bueno, pero no se lo vayas a decir a Mei que yo te lo conté, por favor... a propósito ¿como te llamas?

Asuka Júnior Daiki.

Asuka Júnior Daiki – repitió casi como si no lo pudiera creer – diantre ella es lista, incluso te encontró, bueno es que tu eres...

Eso no importa ahora, por favor cuéntame.

Bien Asuka Júnior.

La chica se movió con el a unos bancos debajo de la facultad en un patio cercano

Veras, Himura llego aquí hace como dos años, es mi vecina casualmente, desde que la vi la primera vez supe que algo muy malo le había pasado, tú sabes tiene esa expresión en el rostro que las personas a las que les ha pasado algo muy malo tienen, y era muy raro que una chica de solo 17 años llegara a vivir sola a un distrito como este, a menos de que sea prostituta.

Prost... – repitió el chico casi sin aliento

Oh no, no pongas esa cara, Mei de ninguna manera lo es – dio casi alarmada al adivinar el pensamiento del chico. - Al principio fue muy evasiva, iba y venia a la escuela como Autómata, no hablaba con nadie y cada chico que la pretendía terminaba perdiendo la paciencia en pocos días por su actitud, poco a poco al ir y venir a la escuela juntas fue tomándome un poco de Confianza y un di a por fin me contó todo lo que le había pasado… – dijo y se quedo de pronto callada.

Que fue lo que le paso...?

Veras, solo dos meses antes de llegar aquí ella se caso – Asuka Júnior puso una expresión mas sorpresiva "_dos meses... solo 17 años_" – ella dijo sin agregar mucho en el asunto, que su vida parecía haber tomado un curso casi perfecto, como el de su madre, que todo parecía que saldría bien con Genji, ese era el nombre del chico Genji Himura, pero que ese día después de la felicidad el si y la fiesta, ellos tuvieron un accidente y que de alguna manera que parecía ya no complacerle, ella era la única sobreviviente, su esposo y sus padres murieron esa noche, esa es la historia

Asuka júnior la miraba sin saber que decir, no imaginaba que la historia fuera así, no sabia de que modo debía ser, pero no tenia que ser con su esposo y sus padres también. De pronto sentía una gran tristeza por Meimi.

le pregunte alguna vez que por que no seguía utilizando su apellido de soltera y solo me dijo que le era mucho mas útil el apellido de Himura además de que a pesar de todo ella le debía respeto a su esposo y no le faltaría al respeto, solo se que también empezaba con H.

por que?

Por que ella firma todo como H. Meimi, dice que es una manera de no serle infiel a nadie.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"ella aun podría ser Meimi, mi Meimi, Himura, pero ella jura que yo no la conozco y en realidad ellas son muy distintas, su carácter y su físico... pero… por que cada vez que estoy a un lado de ella no paro de pensar en Haneoka, no es su físico lo que me lo dice si no lo que me hace sentir_"

No se dio cuenta que inconscientemente él se había empezado a acercar a la muy distraída chica lentamente, como si ella en un grito mudo que atravesaba los sentidos normales lo estuviera reclamando a su ladoUI1

Quizás los distraídos eran muchos o el destino como es su costumbre les quería jugar una broma muy pesada.

Una correa se rompió en la calle, un perro salio corriendo y una pequeña lo siguió sin fijarse en el peligro

¡Dios mío! – un hombre grito en el volante

Metió todo el freno, las llantas rechinaron y se ladearon en un solo segundo haciendo dar al autobús entero una fuerte y rápida vuelta, todas las personas adentro cayeron una sobre otra en el aparatoso movimiento, el autobús se detuvo y una niña lloraba abrazando un perrito a media calle mientras una mujer adulta corría desesperada agradeciendo a Dios que no le pasara nada.

Mientras adentro del autobús una escena casi conocida se desarrollo. Meimi quedo justo sobre el pecho del joven de camisa blanca y traje negro (bueno le quedaba muy bien, por que no seguirlo usando) con los ojos cerrados, casi como un chispazo esa imagen de su primera misión llego a su mente. Él debajo de ella después de haberla logrado sujetar con una cuerda impidiéndole escapar, ella asustada por que ella la descubriera "_por que tienen que ser las malditas cosas tan parecidas_".

En ese momento Asuka Júnior como si hubieran estado de acuerdo tenía en la memoria ese mismo recuerdo la chica de cabello rojo y traje color guinda sobre su cuerpo, temblando de miedo posiblemente… esa chica… ese nombre aun más añorado "_Kaitou Saint Tail"_, quien mas si no ella, quien si no ella podría traer ese mismo recuerdo a su mente a pesar de pasar ya aprox. 6 o 7 años tan fresco como si hubiera pasado justo ayer a su memoria si no _esa chica_

"_pensé alguna vez que nunca podría tener esta oportunidad de nuevo_" su cuerpo se derritió contra el del chico "_Asuka Júnior_"

Las personas empezaron a bajar del autobús, nadie herido afortunadamente, sin duda los frenos habían quedado inservibles.

El chico de cabello negro aceituna se empezó a reclinar con la chica en brazos, ella no abrió los ojos.

estas bien Himura? – dijo mirándola a la cara, el movimiento había sido muy brusco, tenía lastimado el rostro o... no esas no eran raspaduras, eran telas duras y trasparentes... lentes de contacto?

Meimi abrió los ojos para ver a su protector. Asuka Júnior sintió como algo en su pecho se vaciaba de pronto, sintió una presión muy fuerte e indescriptible cuando miro dos pares de ojos que solo había visto de nuevo en sus sueños, esos ojos que vio cien veces y no olvidaría nunca.

Haneoka – dijo en voz baja

Asuka Júnior – dijo ella de la misma manera, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón, aun bajo su perfecto disfraz él la reconocía, él la llamaba.

Chicos están bien – dijo el conductor que se acerco al ver que esos dos chicos no se levantaban y ayudo a levantarse a Meimi rompiendo el contacto.

Si, gracias – dijo al conductor que avanzo a ayudar a un mujer mayor al fondo – Asuka Júnior estas bien?

Ehmmm si, estoy bien y tu Himura.?

Bien – dijo y por dentro pensó "_me_ _sigue llamando Himura_"

Tus... lentes – dijo levantando lo lentes en su mano

Vaya – dijo agachando el rostro casi por reflejo y tomo los lentes – diantre están estropeados.

Por que usas lentes de contacto? – dijo casi como recriminándola

Por que me gustan – dijo tan simple como eso y bajo del autobús.

Pero... – dijo y la siguió enseguida – no los necesitas tus ojos son muy hermosos

Gracias dijo habiendo recuperando su cordura en ese momento – ni en situaciones como estas pierdes tu encanto, tendré que incluirlo en mi personaje, te parece si pedimos un taxi, llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa y tengo examen en 10 min.

Hemm... – "_como es que ella esta aun pensando en un examen después de un accidente?" _- ah si claro.

Seguro estas bien – dijo cuando paraba un taxi ya.

Si, Himura, vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

de nuevo se fue? – dijo el chico frente a la misma castaña del día anterior.

Te lo dije, ella es escurridiza – dijo Nahomi en la puerta de la facultad de letras viendo hacer una rabieta al chico.

Esta bien verdad? – dijo de pronto en tono preocupado - es que en la mañana tuvimos un accidente en el trasporte.

Oh eso explica la cara de susto que tenía en la mañana y el comentario que me hizo.

Que comentario?

Que usas una mala calida de ropa y que estropeaste sus lentes de contacto en tu camisa. – dijo con una simple sonrisa y agrego – había olvidado lo azules que son los ojos de Meimi, ha vivido tanto tiempo bajo ese disfraz que olvidaba ya como era ella, supongo que por eso lo hacia.

Disfraz?

No se de que otro modo llamarlo, ella pareciera que no quiere recordar su propia apariencia, usa esos lentes que estropean sus ojos y ese tinte oscuro cuando su cabello es tan hermosos por si solo.

Se pinta el cabello? – Asuka sentía como su piezas en el rompecabezas de pronto estuvieran cayendo en su lugar – de que color es?

Ahmmm no es un color común, es entre rojo y naranja, muy bello.

Es pelirroja? – dio casi ansioso de la respuesta

Si lo quieres resumir en un color si, es pelirroja.

Es ella, tiene que ser ella - dijo mas para si que para Nahomi – Nahomi no sabes donde puede estar ella, es importante que hable con ella ahora mismo.

No lo se, Mei de verdad es escurridiza, como puede estar en la biblioteca estudiando, como ya en casa frente al computador escribiendo, como encaramada en el árbol mas alto de la universidad sacando una idea en papel.

Ayúdame a buscarla.

bien, vamos.

Meimi estaba en una pequeña caseta telefónica, no demasiado lejos de la universidad, 5 monedas de 100 yen estaban dentro de de la maquina y el auricular en su mano, solo miraba el teclado de números, "_estaré haciendo lo correcto... quizás ella ni siquiera este hay ya... pero si no es ella quien?... ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar_" se dijo una vez mas a si misma y marco un numero de sobra conocido pero que pensó que nunca volvería a marcar, una vez hecho el marcado el timbre del teléfono lejano sonó, una y luego dos veces y descolgaron.

muy buenas tardes – dijo una dulce voz al otro lado

Ahmm muy buenas tardes, hablo a la capilla del colegio Saint Paulia verdad?

Si, aquí llama, que se le ofrece señorita.

Vera, busco a una novicia que estudiaba hay hace algunos años, su nombre es Seira Mimori no se si siga siendo novicia en ese lugar?

Oh no, Seira Mimori ya no es mas novicia aquí – dijo la voz y Meimi estuvo a punto de colgar cuando una risa casi conocida se oyó del otro lado – Seira ya no es novicia, ahora es monja, con ella esta hablando, que se le ofrece?

Seira...?

... – la joven monja no pudo abrir sus ojos color violeta mas grandes al reconocer aquella voz – Meimi...?

Si soy yo Seira, Meimi

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

que curioso primero era ella quien te investigaba y ahora eres tu

por que lo dices? – dijo el joven chico que seguía insistiendo en la puerta del apartamento que dijo Nahomi era de Meimi

veras, ella tiene muchos recortes de periódico pegados en la pared de su estudio, de ti y de esa ladrona que seguías hace unos años, Kaitou Saint Tail si no mal recuerdo.

Si, ese era el nombre de la ladrona.

Si, siempre dijo que era solo parte de la investigación para su historias de policías y ladrones, yo pensé que había llegado de verdad muy lejos para poder incluso dar contigo, pero ahora creo que ustedes se conocían, no es así?

Si, nos conocimos hace muchos años estudiábamos en el mismo instituto.

Vaya y sácame de la duda cual es su nombre?

Ella se llama Meimi Han...

Ahora veo quien es tu informante Asuka Júnior – dijo la chica que venia con su mochila de escuela aun sobre el hombro y con un claro gesto enfadado – y muy bueno, te trajo hasta las puertas de mi casa, te esforzarse esta vez Nahomi, no habías traído a uno tan lejos.

Ninguno fue tan insistente., escucha Mei...

Detesto ese pésimo habito de no poder mantener tu boca cerrada – dijo avanzando a ellos y acercándose a su puerta ignorando deliberadamente al detective.

No todo es su culpa Meimi, tú sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

Ah - dijo casi burlándose – ya me llamas por mi nombre, que ya no le eres infiel a la memoria de tu hermosa señorita?

No, ya no.

Pues me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Himura ahora que lo pienso, de este modo, siento como si solo estuvieras llamando a esa chica y no a mí.

Himura no es tuyo, era solo de... – "_mierda_" solo pensó, no debía haber dicho eso.

Eres demasiado curioso Asuka Júnior – dijo y miro fríamente a su amiga – diantre Nahomi de verdad que no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada – dijo en verdad molesta esta vez – eso te lo dije no para que se lo dijeras a todas las personas que se te pusieran enfrente.

Mei yo... lo siento – dio en verdad muy apenada

Tienes suerte de que tenga la mala costumbre de confiar demasiado en las personas, pero sabes Asuka Júnior detesto que me investiguen.

No es toda su culpa, tú sabes que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar **Haneoka.**

La llave en la chapa de la puerta de madera giro "_me llamo Haneoka..."_

. Ahaaaa es eso – dijo la puerta se abrió solo para dejar entrar a la chica que la cerro en la nariz de los chicos afuera.

Los dos chicos se miraron confusos, Asuka Júnior solo miraba la puerta "_ella no reacciono... pero... no, yo se que es ella, lo siento_"

"_diantre_" dio la chica y se dejo recargar en la puerta azotando su cabeza en ella de un modo que seguro los chicos afuera la escucharon "_diantre, diantre, diantre quería ver a Seira primero, quiero ver a Seira primero_"

Haneoka abre, quiero hablar contigo – dijo el chico golpeando la puerta con fuerza sin recibir respuesta – Haneoka.

Estás seguro que es ella – dijo la chica a su lado

Si no trajera ese disfraz podría verla tal y cual es, son sus ojos, es su misma mirada eso no puedo ocultarlo mas – dijo y siguió insistiendo con mas fuerza deseando poder tirar la puerta – Haneoka abre

Como fastidias Asuka Júnior – dijo al chica abriendo la puerta aun molesta, Asuka se quedo delante de ella sin dejarla salir, ella tenía de nuevo sus lentes de contacto pero esta vez no le servían de nada, él la tenia descubierta, solo noto como traía una maleta de viaje – Nahomi puedo encargarte mi casa?

A donde vas? – pregunto él enseguida.

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Asuka Júnior – dijo despectivamente.

No huyas de nuevo por favor – dijo cerrando el paso poniendo ambas manos sobre los marcos de la puerta – tengo que hablar contigo Haneoka

Déjame pasar – dijo calvando su ojos grises en los suyos, él quito las manos y ella salio, empezó a bajar las escaleras y la mitad se detuvo – solo te diré esto una vez, soy Meimi Himura, si Himura solo fue el apellido de mi esposo, pero quiero que te quede claro, yo no soy la chica que tú estas buscando – "_ya no_" – tu instinto esta vez te esta traicionando Asuka Júnior – dijo y volteo de medio rostro y dijo fríamente – Asuka Júnior no se te ha ocurrido penar que la chica que tan desesperadamente buscas, podría incluso estar muerta.

Diciendo eso ultimo término de bajar las escaleras. Asuka se quedo un momento paralizado "_que... muerta... no... diantre_" corrió escaleras abajo pero ya no había nadie "_lo hizo de nuevo_"

Meimi miraba desde una barda no muy alejada donde un árbol asomaba sus puntas donde ella se mantenía oculta.

lo estoy Asuka Júnior, muerta, la chica que tú conociste murió también en ese accidente, pero solo por ti la reviviré una última vez, solo una vez más.

Diciendo esto al aire salto de la barda y se dirigió al único lugar que sabia que sin problemas él sabia que ella regresaría… a casa.

Fin de capitulo 3

23 de febrero de 2005

6:16 PM

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: qué tal, espero que les este gustando esta serie, para mi es casi una sorpresa toda ella en si, no me esta costando tanto trabajo como pensé que lo haría lo que en realidad me alegra mucho, para el siguiente capitulo advierto es una **lima lemon **(cielos la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer un lima lemon de St. Tail en forma me da nervios solo pensarlo así que para los que acepten el genero espero les guste y los que no, solo puedo decir que no es toda la historia y en verdad tiene un sentido importante compréndanme.

Por favor déjenme ver que tanto les ha gustado esta historia es muy importante para mi, por favor. shen Mimi chan

por favor dejeme un reviue

por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

* * *


	4. capitulo 4

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

_nota importante: como lo dije en el capitulo anterior este capitulo contiene una escena lima-lemon, nada demasiado fuerte como para de verdad ser un lemon así que lo dejo a su consideración si quieren leerlo, yo solo me hago responsable de haberlo escrito, de ustedes será leerlo, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_HIMURA_**

**_por mimi chan_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

"_solo quiero sentir esto una vez…solo una vez… después podré morir tranquila… Asuka Júnior"_

los pensamientos de Meimi rodeaban el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez: sentir con cada poro, con cada célula, con cada fibra de su piel, quería sentir, quería dejarse llevar, quería amar y ser amada por él, solo por él, quería deja su mente en blanco y no pensar en nada mas que ella en sus brazos, de pronto lo logro, se desconecto, ninguna de sus extremidades reacciono cuando sintió las manos de él sobre su espalda desnuda, y su boca, sus labios, hacían un camino caliente y húmedo por su cuello.

"_quédate conmigo_" cada marca, cada caricia, cada beso era una exigencia, una suplica silenciosa que hacían su mente y su corazón "_no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que huyas, quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo…. **quédate conmigo**_" era la única cosa que parecía embargar su mente, no había lugar para otro pensamiento, no había espacio para nada más, demasiado lleno, demasiado saturado por ella, por su calor, su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, su respiración, demasiado concentrado por no perderla, por convencerla, por llevarla al limite.

_flash back_

_déjame ir por favor, déjame ir._

_No huyas de nuevo_

_Solo déjame ir por favor, haré lo que tú quieras, pero déjame ir._

_Lo que yo quiera_

_Si._

_Entonces solo déjame amarte, solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre si tú lo deseas._

_fin flash back_

El ritual de quitarse la ropa fue lento, calmado, sensual, sin la enajenación de los amantes ciegos que no saben lo que hacen, sintiendo las ardientes miradas de ambos al ir cayendo una a una todas las prendas que cubrían los cuerpos: una falda azul, una blusa negra… una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro… miradas ardientes que atravesaban la poca e innecesaria ropa que quedaba en los cuerpos de ambos; disfrutar del tacto por un minuto que pareció durar una vida y de pronto nada… la desnudes total, solamente el contacto de los dos cuerpos, la temperatura cada vez mas viva de ambos al mirarse, al tocarse, al besarse, era de pronto sofocarse y al mismo tiempo sentirse libre prisioneros en una jaula, en una cárcel hecha solo por una sabana blanca

_Tocar, sentir, conocerse, todo y nada tenía sentido en un instante…_

Sentir electricidad corriendo por su espina al sentir sus finas manos en su espalda...

...Sentir la exquisita sensación de su boca y sus dientes sobre su busto...

...Sentirse prisionero entre sus piernas presionadas en su cadera...

...Sentirse casi en agonía cuando su sexo choco contra el suyo...

...Sentir el deseo crecer cuando ella en espasmos exigía oxigeno a su cuerpo en medio de jadeos...

...Sentir la sed de él aumentar cuando supo que el aire la faltaba en casi gruñidos saliendo de su boca...

...Sentir la seda de su cabello entre sus dedos, rojo y fulgurante que se esparcía por la cama y por su cuerpo...

...Sentir una pequeña capa de sudor entre sus piernas unas junto a las otras...

...Sentir la urgencia de unirse a ella, entrar en su cuerpo, hacerla suya finalmente...

...Sentir la ansiedad de que él la tomara, la hiciera suya finalmente...

_Tocar, sentir, conocerse, todo y nada tenía sentido en un instante…_

Después fue solo un grito casi instintivo de dolor y después no hubo ningún movimiento, todo fue silencio y quietud mientras los dos cuerpos se acoplaban, se miraron a los ojos, en lo ojos de ambos se reflejaron mil cosas, ternura, deseo, y un sentimiento aun mas poderoso que los hizo saber que no había peligro, que siguieran con seguridad ese hermoso sueño.

Un movimiento rítmico empezó, un vaivén suave que se fue acrecentado a cada instante, la cama sonaba, las voces se ahogan en quejidos cada vez más sonoros, cada vez más guturales, cada vez más desenfrenados, lanzando al aire sin pudor los sonidos que producían el placer, el sexo y el amor. GEMIR, GRITAR, QUEMARSE, LLEGAR CASI AL LÍMITE, SENTIR PRESIÓN Y URGENCIA EN TODO EL CUERPO, SENTIR, VIBRAR, ENTREGARSE, DESEAR, TENER MIEDO, SENTIR PLACER, MIEDO, DESEO, ALEGRIA, ENTREGA, DELICIA, GOSE, ANCIA **AMOR…… **y de pronto, esa mezcla de emociones y sensaciones apoyo al cuerpo explotando todas juntas al mismo tiempo en un fuerte e intenso éxtasis que los mato y los revivió en un solo instante… _todo y nada tenía sentido en un instante… _

Después vino la calma, las respiraciones volvieron a su mismo cause y los cuerpos cansados y desnudos se quedaron juntos, humedad se formaba entre las piernas de él y manchaba la cama de rojo.

Después solo fueron dos palabras de la boca de aquel chico que quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

**te amo** – dijo el chico que de pronto la abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarla ir.

Después fueron solo dos palabras que fueron como una promesa eterna, casi un juramento de pertenencia.

**te amo** – dijo la chica de pronto llorando en sus brazos, delicada y gélida como una hoja.

Y después el cansancio y la paz los hizo dormir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mimi seguía acostada mirándolo dormir, se veía tan pacifico y feliz, aun podía sentir la mano de él sobre su cintura y su cuerpo tan desnudo como el de ella a su lado, calido y reconfortante. No quería irse, no quería salir de esa cama, no quería alejarse, no quería salir de su vida, pero debía hacerlo, tenía miedo de quedarse a su lado, sin saber realmente por que. Una acción mas viseral e higiénica la hizo levantarse al saber que seguía manchando de sangre la cama. Tomo sus cosas y entro al baño, se limpio y cambio, esos hoteles tenían casi de todo, le sorprendió un poco encontrar toallas femeninas y salió de nuevo, se quedo en la puerta mirándolo… como llegaron tan lejos….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Seikan no parecía haber cambiado nada, los parques, las calles, el mismo aire parecía no haber cambiado en nada, a donde ir… sus pasos la había llevado inconscientemente a las puertas de su casa, no quería entrar, había demasiados recuerdos ahí, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, las cuales recordar, permaneció parada en la puerta por algunos minutos; era curioso, lo pensó un minuto, ahora tenía dos casas y no quería regresar a ninguna. Esta, su casa, la de sus recuerdos mas queridos, y la de Kobe, donde había llegado después se irse de Seikan, su refugio, donde también estaban sus abuelos, donde había conocido a Genji Himura, donde toda su vida por un tiempo había sido simplemente perfecta, donde todo parecía pintar a un futuro rosa, casi como el de su madre, donde todo por un día parecía perfecto y de pronto se había vuelto mucho peor. Lo sentía mucho por sus abuelos, sabía que la querían mucho, pero estaba decidida un día a vender esa casa y no volver a Kobe nunca mas, y esta… esta casa, en realidad no se sentía con valor de venderla ni de volver a ella; era curioso, se suponía que esa casa era su regalo de bodas. "_solo entrare a ver que todo ese en orden_" se dijo a si misma y tomando un ultimo respiro entró.

Entró y todo parecía en aparente orden, se quito los zapatos en el recibidor y entró a la sala, donde no todo estaba en orden. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, una pequeña pelota de baseball en el piso, vidrios rotos, una sabana blanca de las que cubrían todos los muebles fuera de lugar y algunos pétalos de rosa roja y seca esparcidos en el pasillo. La deducción no era tan complicada, algún niño había roto con su pelota la ventana en aire había entrado y sacado la sabana de su lugar y barrido los pétalos de debajo de algún mueble.

Solo fue a la cocina consiguió varios enseres que seguían guardados en las alacenas, fue a la sala, barrio los vidrios, tapo la ventana con un pedazo de papel, coloco la sabana en su lugar y puso los pétalos de rosas en una frasco transparente y se sentó en la escalera, todo parecía como si no hubiera pasado. "_mamá… papá_…" pensaba intensamente mirando la casa y aquel frasco, y lloro… no fue demasiado tiempo el que paso en la escalera, había pasado dos años ya, era mas fuerte la costumbre a ese sentimiento que la falta de dolor lo que la hizo tomar calma y detener su llanto. Después subió con sus cosas las escaleras y entro a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, deseo que los años no hubieran pasado, que Ruby saltara a recibirla como cuando regresaba de la escuela (mc1), que la casa estuviera llena de ruido, la voz de su papá en la sala con su mamá riendo contenta con sus nuevos trucos o simplemente regañándolo por dejarlo todo lleno de rosas, y obligándolo a limpiar. Que todo siguiera tan calido como cuando el aroma del arroz con verduras que su mamá hacia, llenaba la casa y no tan frió como en ese momento. Deseo también que cuando se fueron hubieran sacado todo lo que había adentro, su cuarto seguía tal cual, su cama, su armario, su escritorio, todos seguía hay cubierto por sabanas blancas y lleno de polvo; venderlo, regalarlo, solo deshacerse de él; todo como estaba daba la impresión que solo habían hecho un viaje muy largo y por fin había regresado que solo debían limpiar y todo volvería a la normalidad, que su papás estaban en su cuarto propio y que solo debía abrir la puerta y verlos ahí, pero no… sus papas ni estaban ahí y ciertamente no lo estarían nunca mas. Quizás esa sensación era la que había buscado su padre cuando volvía cada año para dejarlo todo en orden… como es que todo había terminado tan mal.

Entró y se dejo caer en la cama, sin encender ninguna luz, se sentía muy cansada, había sido un día muy pesado, peleando con todos, especialmente con lo que había dentro de ella. "_solo quiero dormir, por favor_" se recostó en la cama y el cansancio la perdió en sus sueños.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi había visto al sol levantarse con ella esa mañana, era un día que podía volverse muy largo era mejor empezarlo temprano, lo primero era volver a ser ella misma, al menos en apariencia, tomo un bolso que tenía marca de un súper mercado y entro al baño para iniciar con eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_ella volvió a Seikan yo lo se, ella esta all� yo se que ella esta all� la alcanzare, tengo que hablar con ella… solo una vez_"

Asuka Júnior había perdido mucho tiempo, tratando de explicarle a su padre que no lo podía ayudar mas en una investigación de narcóticos que estaba llevando con él en ese momento, la escuela no le importaba en lo mas minino, pero su padre contaba con él, cuando no pudo explicarle sus motivos, no se disculpo mas, solo al día siguiente muy temprano había tomado el auto de su padre y se había marchado, estaba seguro que estaría furioso cuando regresara a Kyoto pero eso no le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo que había ocupado su mente los últimos 5 años, encontrar a Meimi Haneoka a como diera lugar, y ahora que sabía donde encontrarla, no la dejaría escapar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella casi se sonrió a si misma complacida por la manera en la que se veía. Arrastro una mano por su cabello sedoso y lizo.

Sabía que el cairelado se caería también con esto.

Su cabello era tan rojo ahora como lo había sido toda su vida, había logrado sacar toda la pintura de tres años en un momento con mas líquidos, una pequeña parte de su vanidad le dijo que arruinaría su cabello de esa manera, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, era rojo, tan rojo como siempre, y mas largo, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, su piel se veía áurea y sus ojos mas turquesa de lo que ella misma podía recordar que eran, el espejo le decía "_esta eres tú, esta eres tú_" y se sonrió pensando en la alegría que sentía de al menos un día volver a ser ella misma. Miro el reloj eran las 9 de la mañana, debía darse prisa o no tendría tiempo suficiente para hablar con Seira.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Asuka Júnior quizás nunca se había visto mas desesperado, un automóvil con uno chicos ebrios había chocado en la carretera que llevaba a Seikan, eran las 10 de la mañana, era tan tarde, si ella se iba antes que él llegara no sabría donde encontrarla, temía no poder verla, tenía que encontrarla, tenia que hacerlo, quiso salir del auto, correr a Seikan, estaba tan cerca ya, pero no podía, solo podía tocar con insistencia su claxon y desesperarse ente la espera que parecía eterna.

Meimi había salido a la calle después de cambiarse y arreglarse, su arreglo había sido esmerado, una falda azul tableada y una blusa negra con un cuello amplio que caía por su hombros, entallada a su figura, y zapatos del mismo color, había soltado su cabello por completo bañando sus hombros y su espalda casi como cobre fundido, solo una suaves sombras en los ojos y nada mas, su propio aspecto natural le gustaba y era lo que él conocía de ella.

Al pisar la primera acera, había llamado la atención de casi todas las persona, algunas quizá reconociéndola y otros solo por el hecho de que era una mujer muy hermosa. Camino por las mismas calles que años atrás hubiera usado para llegar al colegio, casi nada había cambiado, algunos negocios nuevos, del que destacaba una papelería grande con un anuncio de Neon ahora apagado, pero otros como las legumbres eran exactamente iguales, incluso el tendero el señor Aikawa la había reconocido y saludado contento por verla de nuevo después de tantos años, le pidió también saludara a su padres de su parte y ella solo respondió que lo haría gustosa, camino mientras recordaba muchas cosas, sus carreras para llegar a tiempo viendo a uno que otro compañero corriendo como ella, y de nuevo Asuka Júnior llego a su pensamiento, eso fue hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio que estaban cerradas, la puerta de junto, la de la capilla no lo estaba y entró ahí, eran quizá cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana, entró y la primera persona que vio fue a una joven mujer vestida con su habito blanco que tenía los brazos abiertos al verla llegar, sus ojos lavanda le dieron una mas cordial bienvenida, sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos y corrió a ella, la mujer la abrazo con dulzura

Meimi chan

Seira san

El contarle todo a Seira no le llevo tanto tiempo como lo había imaginado, contarle desde lo que había pasado aquella noche que su mama la descubro, irse de Seikan y llegar a Kobe, vivir con los abuelos, conocer a Genji, enamorarse y casarse, después el accidente y la perdida de toda su familia, huir de nuevo a Kyoto y entrar a la universidad, y encontrar de nuevo a Asuka Júnior, aquí terminaba la historia, con Asuka Júnior.

Meimi por que me buscas hasta ahora – dijo la chica sentada en la capilla con su amiga que tenía esa expresión tan triste – necesitaste tanto a alguien en esos momentos y estabas sola, tú sabes que siempre podías contar conmigo.

No lo se Seira, creo que me acostumbre a esta vida – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo, después de todo no quería verse tan triste, él estaba punto de llegar, lo sentía – solo me acostumbre a cambiar de lugar, a estar sola, me acostumbre a todo, al dolor, a la tristeza y después ya no era tan difícil… pero… ahora Asuka Júnior… Asuka Júnior vino a mover una fibra dentro de mi que pensé que estaba muera, algo dentro de mi volvió a nacer desde el momento que lo vi, Seira cuando lo vi de nuevo, quise tanto nunca haberme ido de Seikan, quise tanto solo nunca haber huido de aquí, y él… yo pensé que podía ocultarme de él, él es la única persona que me hace sentir así, pero a pesar de que tenía un mejor disfraz que hace años, esta vez el si me reconoció, es mejor detective de lo que yo había pensado.

Pero Meimi, el primer lugar en el que Asuka Júnior te buscara será aquí en Seikan, cuando él sepa que te fuiste de Kyoto, él vendrá a buscarte aquí, estoy casi segura.

Lo se, y él sabe que yo he venido aquí, o lo imagina, él me vio salir de Kyoto ayer en la tarde, no debe tardar en llegar aquí.

No te entiendo.

Seira, la única manera de que Asuka Júnior deje en paz a Meimi Himura es que él encuentre a Meimi Haneoka, por eso vine aquí

Meimi crees que resultara?

Estoy casi segura, Asuka Júnior nunca ha dejado de ser algo predecible.

Buenas tardes – una voz masculina se yo en la entrada de la capilla.

Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Seira al reconocer aquella voz

Ve, yo aun debo hacer lago más.

Seira salio de la capilla a encontrar al joven detective, mientras ella tomaba su bolso y sacaba un teléfono celular de adentro, marco un número.

_mochi mochi _– dijo al otro lado de la línea una chica

Nahomi?

Ah hola Mei, donde estas?

No importa, quieres hacerme un favor para pagarme el que me faltaste?

Aun estas molesta.

No lo estaré si lo haces.

Cual?

Asuka Júnior te pidió que lo llamaras si me llegabas a ver

Si, como lo sabes?

Bueno él es un poco predecible, pero eso no importa, por favor llámalo en media hora y dile que ya he regresado, solo dile que llegue y me encerré y que no has cruzado palabra conmigo, por favor.

Pero por que?

Por favor.

Bien, con tal de que no estés más molesta conmigo.

Gracias, debo irme, me esta esperando afuera.

Que…?

La comunicación se corto y Nahomi se quedo con la pregunta en la boca "_me esta esperando afuera, de verdad la encontró_"

Asuka Júnior cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dijo cordialmente la monja en la entrada de la capilla.

Hola Seira, si han sido un par de meses desde que me fui, como has estado.

Muy bien gracias Asuka Júnior y tú?

Muy bien – el joven detective cambio su tono y la miro seriamente - Seira…?

Si, dime.

De casualidad no has visto por aquí a una chica de cabello negro, mas o menos de nuestra edad, o a llegado alguien preguntando por ti, o algo por el estilo?

No Asuka, no he visto ninguna chica así, la única persona que he visto el día de hoy es…

Meimi – dijo casi en un susurro él.

Meimi salio de la capilla, él casi o lo podía creer "_Meimi… Meimi_" su nombre se repitió enardecidamente en su cabeza, no podía creer que esa chica de falda azul y blusa negra con su brillante y fulgurante cabello cobrizo y ojos turquesa estuviera hay parada, sonriendo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Konichiwa – dijo tímidamente.

Asuka Júnior solo se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, calido y reconfortante, ella no supo como reaccionar por un minuto, después subió sus brazos y lo abrazo tímidamente recargando su cuerpo en el suyo.

Konichiwa – dijo el chico suavemente – por fin te he encontrado… Haneoka.

Solo diciendo esto puso su frente en la suya y aspiro profundamente, llenando su pecho con el aroma de esa chica que busco tanto tiempo, sintiendo como entraba en él su bendito aroma que parecía no haber cambiado en nada. Después en un movimiento que quizás imagino un millón de veces bajo sus labios a los suyos y la beso, tratando de poner en ese beso el sentimiento de 5 años en los que solo había anhelado tan solo poder verla.

Meimi solo sintió sus labios en los suyos y acepto gustosa el beso que había quizás soñado un millón de veces desde la ultima vez que lo pudo ver, de pronto ese beso parecía la cosa mas natural y mas correcta que podía pasar entre ellos dos, sintió como él separaba su boca de la suya y ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y respirando hondo como si de pronto se hubiera robado todo su aliento y la abrazo tan fuerte que de pronto lastimaba, pero no importaba nada.

Él rompió ese beso y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo como parte de su destino se estaba cumpliendo en ese instante.

te he buscado desesperadamente.

Asuka Júnior.

Por que te fuiste así? – dijo el chico ahora que Seira había vuelto a la capilla y los dos se habían sentado en el patio de la misma, los alumnos del St. Paulia había empezado a salir de clase – por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada, te buscamos todos, Seira, Lina, Manato, yo, todos.

Lo se, mi papá me llevo las notas y las cartas que dejaron en los primeros días en mi casa

Que paso, dímelo

He venido solo a eso, a hablar contigo, he tenido esto en mi corazón, por mucho tiempo, y volví con la esperanza de poder encontrarte y decírtelo todo.

Hazlo.

Yo me fui por que… Asuka, tu sabes que yo soy o mejor dicho yo fui St…

Lo se, tu eras Saint Tail.

como lo supiste? – dijo aunque no tan impresionada

Lo se desde el inicio, y lo confirme en el caso de el espejo de la Princesa Campo Santo, vi tu rostro en el espejo pero nunca te lo dije.

Tú... tu sabes que yo nunca hice esa cosas por que fuera una mala persona, nada de o que robe lo conserve, lo hacia por que...

Lo se.

Déjame decirlo – él asintió - todo había sido robado anteriormente, o perdido o algo por el estilo, el espejo, las mariposas, la estatua de metal, todo eso era robado, yo solo lo devolvía a...

Sus dueños verdaderos – dijo interrumpiéndola – lo se Meimi.

En ese momento del saco de Asuka comenzó a salir un ruido extraño, él atendió muy a regañadientes y saco el pequeño aparato

Bueno.

Asuka júnior, hola soy yo Nahomi

Nahomi? – dijo casi dudoso y sintió la mirada de ella sobre él – dime

Dijiste que te avisara si llegaba Himura lo olvidas, acaba de llegar, solo llegó y se encerró no me dirigió la palabra, pero esta en su casa, yo la vi.

Ya veo – dijo casi en un tono normal – gracias Nahomi

De nada Asuka Júnior

Asuka Júnior apago el pequeño aparato y lo guardo de nuevo.

algo importante Asuka Júnior

nada mas importante que lo que tu me estabas diciendo, por favor continua.

Esa noche... la ultima vez que nos vimos... de esa manera... mi mamá me descubrió entrando a la casa, con mi disfraz, se asusto mucho, me pidió que lo dejara, tenía miedo, ella sabía como yo que no estaba haciendo malo, pero robar era robar, y con el tiempo, eso solo me podía llevar a un solo lugar.

Nunca lo hubiera permitido – dijo casi enfrentándola. – **nunca Meimi**.

No hubieras podido evitarlo... si lograbas atraparme – dijo y agacho su rostro – ahora pienso que quizá hubieras sido lo mejor – dijo y lo volvió a mirar, él tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro – solo vine a decirte eso, apuesto que querías saberlo, ahora debo irme.

No te vayas – dijo abrazándola – solo quédate conmigo.

No **puedo** – dijo tratando de soltarse – no **debo** quedarme

Por que?

Tu vida es buena estoy segura, tu vida ha sido buena sin mi y yo... yo no soy la misma persona que tu conociste hace 5 años Asuka Jr., se que muchas cosas que me han pasado y que no puedo decirte no pueden entrar en tu mundo, por favor solo déjame ir

No quiero – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte – Meimi te he buscado todo este tiempo y te equivocas, mi vida no ha estado completa, no he sido completamente feliz, lo seré solo si te quedas conmigo.

No puedo, por favor, solo déjame ir.

No quiero, por favor quédate.

No puedo, haré... **haré lo que tu quieras**, pero déjame ir.

Asuka júnior se quedo callado pero no la soltó, "_eso fue una invitación... lo fue_" casi le contesto ella cuando su cuerpo se relajo de nuevo contra el suyo.

Meimi eso es...

Si lo es – dijo tímidamente

Lo que yo quiera – repito como si no lo creyera aun.

Si.

Meimi – dijo y la volteo hacia así mismo – entonces… solo déjame amarte – dijo besándola en los labios.

Mimi sabía que la propuesta había sido aceptada por la manera en que la estaba besando, por la forma en la que sus lenguas se estaban tocando y las manos de él vagaban por su espalda, por un momento se olvido que estaba en el atrio de una iglesia y respondió el beso con furor y pasión, como si quisiera comerse vivo ese instante, eso era lo único que quería, dejarse llevar en sus brazos un solo instante, él había sido la única persona que había despertado en ella un sentimiento como ese desde que tenía conciencia de ello, Genji la había llenado de paz y seguridad y por eso lo amaba, pero Asuka júnior tenia esa cualidad de hacerla simplemente feliz, quería llevarse algo consigo, eso era lo único que su mente, su alma y su corazón quería, quería una marca imborrable en su vida y quería dejarle a él un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría, que haría que nunca olvidara a esa chica pelirroja cuando se fuera, él no la olvidara aunque no la volviera a ver, ella sentía como derretirse en sus brazos, cuando la beso en el cuello y susurro en sus oídos

Solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre, si tu así lo quieres – las palabras cayeron como dulce miel en su oídos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_no quiero irme_" pensaba dolorosamente, "_pero_ _no puedo quedarme, me dolería mas después, él ama el recuerdo de la chica que lo hizo vivir muchas aventuras, que reía con él, que era solo una niña, estoy segura que él nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a lo que soy ahora... Asuka Júnior... quédate con ese recuerdo solamente por favor, quédate con este recuerdo de mi, ya me encontraste, ya supiste la verdad de mis propios labios, ya no tienes nada más que cumplir conmigo, eres libre... quédate con este recuerdo de mi, que yo haré lo mismo_."

por siempre y para siempre solo dejare este recuerdo en mi corazón – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y lagrimas nuevas se formaban en su rostro – solo me quedare para siempre con esta sensación – dijo tomando su rostro aun dormido – aunque no lo creas siempre fuiste al que tenía en primer lugar en mi corazón, te amo Asuka Júnior.

Daiki se movió en la cama, quedando hacia ella y sonrió.

gracias – dijo sonriendo por ultima vez contenta de que fuera su sonrisa lo ultimo que pudiera ver antes de irse, se agacho y puso un ultimo beso sobre su frente que callo junto con una lagrima.

Suavemente se levanto y salio de la habitación, dejándolo dormido mientras el sol comenzaba a despuntar.

Fin capitulo 4

27 de Febrero de 2005

01:20 am

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota de autora: no puedo decir el placer que me ha causado poder hacer esta historia, se que han de pensar que exagero pero este era un gran reto para mi, nunca me atreví a meter a estos personajes en una historia de este corte y de verdad lo quería hacer, no por que sea yo una pervertida aclaro, si no por que como escritora no quería tener limites y era importante demostrármelo a mi misma._

_Quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga gali chan que leyó parte de él por primera vez y me do un comentario que me movió el corazón, muchas gracias por personas como ella sigo escribiendo y a Hitomi Kansaki Fanel que ha sido la unica que me ha dejado un review de esta historia en esta pagina ARIGATOU_

_Para dudas o solo decirme "a eso le llamas un lima lemon" solo escríbanme leeré todo lo que me tengan que decir mucho muy pero muy feliz. _

_**por favor dejenme un review me encancantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_shen Mimi chan_

_

* * *

_

MC1Hubiera quedado demasiado pesimista la historia si digo que Ruby también había muerto, pero contemos que los animalito tan pequeños ni viven demaciado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

**HIMURA**

**por Mimi Chan**

**Capitulo 5**

Asuka se despertó cuando el, sol lo golpeo en la cara "_Meimi debió correr las cortinas_" no abrió los ojos, si ella estaba en el baño o algo por el estilo ella volvería enseguida a la cama y si era posible quería sorprenderla, o...

_"solo una vez y podrás irte para siempre si tu quieres"_

Se levanto disparado de la cama en ese momento y la busco en toda la habitación, lo quería, mas no estaba ni ella ni su ropa donde la había dejado anoche, se sentó en la cama sabiendo bien que se había ido, aun así se levantara en ese momento sabía que ya no la alcanzaría, así que solo trato de poner en calma su cabeza, se vistió y salio de la habitación casi como había llegado la noche anterior, solo faltándole su saco.

Meimi estaba en la puerta de los departamentos en Kyoto, era temprano, un viento frió corría en la calle, característico del mes de octubre, se abrazo a ella misma conmoviéndose en el olor de ese saco que se había llevado de la habitación esa mañana, sin más entro al edificio, cuando subía por las escaleras vio a Nahomi que ya bajaba seguro para dirigirse a la universidad, la chica delante de ella la miro un segundo con desconcierto con los ojos bien abiertos.

Meimi?

Si, soy yo Nahomi.

Diantre había casi olvidado como eres en realidad.

Pues me alegra – dijo con una media sonrisa aunque no te preocupes – dijo levantando una bolsa de marca comercial – pronto volveré a ser la misma de siempre.

No veo para que?

Por que me gusta – "_y lo necesito_" – a propósito gracias por el favor.

No hay de que amiga, con tal de que no siguieras enojada conmigo... pero veo que si te encontró.

Pues si – dijo abrazándose con su saco – lo hizo.

Pues vamos, tienes con contarme todo, además te puedo ayudar con ese tinte, si no quedaras toda manchada.

Pero y tu clase?

Oh vamos Meimi, si tú puedes faltar yo también, además es clase de arte primitivo sabes como lo odio.

Bien vamos.

Y como fue? - Dijo Nahomi mientras el tinte se empezaba a fijar en el cabello de la chica pelirroja.

Como fue, qué? – dijo sin notar o burlándose de su tono ansioso.

Como que qué? Pues cuando Asuka Júnior te encontró que otra cosa, Como fue? Que te dijo?

Oh nada demasiado impresionante, yo era la que tenía que decirle mas que él a mi, hablamos, hicimos el amor, nada del otro mundo.

Nahomi permaneció mirando su cabeza y su cabello negro por un momento sin tener habla "_ella dijo... ella dijo... **si** ella dijo_"

que ustedes hicieron que? – dijo en voz muy alta.

Si – dijo de lo más normal. – el amor.

¡**Y A ESO LE LLAMAS NADA IMPRESIONANTE**!

Oh vamos Nahomi hablas como una niña de 15 años, que tiene eso de impresionante.

Pues eso Mei... tú me dijiste incluso que tú nunca, bueno que tú... que tú no habías tenido noche de bodas.

Meimi la volteo a ver y sonrió ante la expresión completamente sorprendida de su amiga

Nahomi quieres ver algo que de verdad te va a impresionar?

Que cosa?

Meimi se levanto de la silla en que estaba y salio del baño, regreso solo un minuto después con una caja de madera pequeña, se sentó y la abrió en sus piernas, saco una foto y se la extendió

mira...

Nahomi tomo la foto en sus manos y la miro atenta, era una linda foto un poco alejada, un chico de cabello negro abrazaba a Meimi por la espalda mientras esta reía contenta.

que bonita foto – dijo mirándola – ya entiendo Asuka y tu eran íntimos después de todo, que tiene esto de impresionante.

Nahomi… – dijo con una media sonrisa – ese no es Asuka ese es... bueno **era** Genji Himura.

Que? – dijo mirando de nuevo la foto muy de cerca, era cierto no era el mismo chico pero se parecía muchísimo – juegas?

No Nahomi, ese fue mi esposo.

Mei... **estas** **completamente loca**, este chico se parece muchísimo a Asuka Júnior.

Lo se.

Mei...

Una de las razones por las que yo deje que Genji Himura se me acercara es esa, desde que lo vi por primera vez en el colegio, me recordó muchísimo a Asuka Júnior. No te equivoques, yo realmente me enamore de Genji, pero si quieres que te sea sincera, siempre estuve enamorada de Asuka Júnior, ha sido así desde que lo conozco.

En serio, entonces en realidad eres tú la chica que Asuka Júnior ha estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Él te dijo eso.

Si, me dijo que ha estado buscándote desde que te fuiste de Seikan pero que no pudo dar contigo, que había seguido tu pista hasta Kobe hace un año pero que al llegar no había nadie que pudiera darle noticias de ti, tus abuelos se negaron a hacerlo según me dijo.

Lo se, yo le pedí a mis abuelos que no lo hicieran, ellos sabían en lo que yo estaba metida, así que me protegieron.

… - "_en lo que yo estaba metida?" _decidió no peguntar - Pero por lo que veo no se rindió, él de alguna manera llego aquí después de todo.

Si lo se, Asuka Júnior es especial... sabes ayer cumplí el único sueño que me debía la vida, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, creo que ha sido el pago mas justo – dijo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – yo siempre acaricie el hecho de... bueno, tú sabes... y quería... que él tuviera un hermoso recuerdo de mi aunque no me volviera a ver.

Por que si tanto lo quieres no que quedas con él?

Nahomi, tú me conoces, la persona que ahora soy, se que no soy una mala persona, pero no soy la misma que era hace 5 años, la persona que él esta buscando... no creo que él pudiera aceptar a la persona que ahora soy, él se enamoro de otra chica, una persona muy diferente... de esa chica que lo hizo pasar aventuras increíbles y yo... yo solo soy una mujer con demasiados secretos, que ha sido muy cobarde y que tiene el alma entristecida y demasiada historia.

Mei...

Nahomi, no crees que es mejor dejarlo con el recuerdo de esa Meimi Haneoka, la que volvió a él y le dijo toda la verdad y que le entrego su virginidad a la Meimi Himura que ahora soy, que incluso estuvo casada, con el nombre de Genji Himura sobre sus hombros que nunca lograría combatir, no tendría ningún reparo en pensar que ha sido tomada muchas veces, incluso por mas personas que mi esposo.

Estas segura Mei, yo no creo...

Si Nahomi, estoy segura - dijo bajando su mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas y después solo sonrió a medias y la miro – solo quiero volver a mi vida, solo quiero ser lo que he sido y estar en paz.

Cuanto tiempo podrás huir de él ? – dijo melancólica su amiga.

Mjj. – rió en lo bajo Meimi – empiezas a sonar como Seira, aunque no lo creas estoy acostumbrada a huir de él... todos eso recortes de periódico en la pared lo demuestran.

Por que?

Yo recolecte todo eso no solo por Asuka Júnior sabes...

Ahaaaa – dijo confusa y de pronto conecto, la chica de los bocetos, esa imagen de una chica de disfraz guinda, saltando con el fondo de la luna con Meimi que era capas de subir a la copa de los árboles mas altos de un solo brinco que saltaba las bardas de la escuela sin la menor dificultad y que llegaba a saltar de la misma ventana cuando era muy tarde y tenía pereza de bajar los escalones "_entonces ella... ella era_..." – tu eras?

Nuca te preguntaste a razón por la que mis historias de policías ladrones eran tan buenas.

Solo diré que usas métodos muy extraños para escribir.

Lo se, anda ayúdame a limpiarme el tinte.

Eran ya cera de las tres de la tarde el día no había dejado un solo día de ser frío en Kyoto, incluso había empezado a llover, no con demasiada fuerza pero lo había hecho, había pasado toda la mañana mirando la lluvia desde su habitación con la maquina haciendo el cairelado con la maquina, tendría que ser así, mientras se fijaba el tinte y pudiera hacerlo permanente.

"_llegara a venir?"_ la pregunta se había vuelto una constante en su cabeza, agradecía el tiempo que le había dado para poder ponerse todo su disfraz de nuevo, pero por eso le estaba royendo por dentro, ella esperaba que él la buscara, tenia claro que Asuka Júnior había estado esos días con ella buscando a Meimi Haneoka bajo su disfraz, pero creía que su curiosidad por saber si se equivocaba lo llevaría de nuevo a su lado; o al menos esa era la explicación racional. La real, ella la tenia esperanza de que él no se alejara definitivamente, de que la duda lo dejara quedarse a su lado así nunca lo pudiera realmente tener, se regañaba a si misma por ese pensamiento, y lo mandaba al fondo de su cabeza, sacando a flote esa explicación racional que tanto le gustaba.

"_Asuka Júnior_..."

Como explicar la pinta de ese chico a la entrada del edificio mirando la puerta, bañándose con el agua de lluvia, quería entrar, ese era el deseo, pero la conciencia estaba confundida, "_se que ella de algún modo lo hizo, se que es solo una trampa_" le decía algo en su cabeza "_y por que no entras entonces_" le decía en su cabeza otra vocecita.

La única razón es por que tenía **miedo**, tenía miedo de equivocarse, tenía miedo de que ella comprobara lo contrario.

Su raciocinio estaba convencido de que Himura había vuelto a casa el día anterior mientras él tenía a Meimi Haneoka de frente , pero algo por dentro, su instinto le decía lo contrario, le aseguraba que Himura era Haneoka, debía saberlo, debía comprobarlo, solo había un camino, un solo modo que él creía factible para sacar esa duda de su cabeza.

Asuka Júnior? - dijo una chica sosteniendo un paraguas detrás de él – que haces aquí mojándote en la lluvia?

Ella esta ahí, - dijo sin voltearla a ver - Meimi...

Si, ella esta adentro, yo salí por algo para comer ambas, como no fuimos a clases... – "_diantre_" se dijo a si misma pero él no pidió ninguna explicación – no hemos comido y es muy triste el día para cocinar.

Tengo que verla – dijo aun mirando la puerta.

Y por que no entras?

No puedo. – dijo casi con un tono de dolor.

Claro que si – dijo y tintineo un juego de llaves sostenido una en particular – solo necesitas la llave cierto?

Nahomi...

Será una pena comer la sopa china que traje fría, pero supongo que eso puede esperar.

Gracias – dijo tomando la llave y dándole un beso el la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a la chica y entro corriendo al edificio sin dejar que el miedo le ganara de nuevo.

Naaaaa yo me comeré toda la sopa no creo que la vaya a ver en un muy buen rato…quizás días – dijo y entró saboreando te antemano su sopa china.

Meimi estaba sentada en el piso del balcón mirando la lluvia y el patio trasero del edificio, devorando una manzana, cuando escucho la llave entrar a la chapa, ella se la había dado a Nahomi para que no tuviera problemas al regresar, la llave giro abriendo la puerta son su peculiar rechinido y se volvió a cerrar, la chapa crujió de nuevo.

no es necesario que cierres de nuevo Nahomi – la chica se levanto del fresco piso y camino la recibidor – muero de hambre que trajiste de co... – quedó fría cuando vio a la figura mojada delante de ella.

Sopa chica, pero la comida deberá esperar.

Meimi no pudo reprimir esa mirada, confundida y sorprendida que se dibujo en su rostro. "_Asuka Júnior_" ella esperaba que él viniera, esperaba oírlo tocar la puerta en cualquier momento, esperaba tener solo un segundo de libertad de sorprenderse tras la mirilla de la puerta y luego tomar de nuevo su expresión normal, pero él ahora estaba delante de ella, mirándola como si no la conociera, de nuevo él se había adelantado a sus pasos.

Asuka Jr. la miro sin poder evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, su cabello rojo de nuevo estaba cubierto por esa tela negra al igual que si mirada gris "_pero esta vez no va a funcionar_". Asuka llevo las llaves a su pantalón tintineándolas, el ruido trajo a Meimi a tierra.

que ... que haces aquí? – dijo y retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente – como le quitaste las llaves a Nahomi?

por que te fuiste sin decirme nada Meimi? – dijo avanzando a ella al verla hacer la retirada.

Te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora – dijo tratando de sacar su coraje fuera – no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

No hablo del otro día, hablo de hoy en la mañana.

De que estas hablando? – dijo al punto de asustada.

Tuviste la precaución de abrir las cortinas para poder despertarme – dijo cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros de ella y poda oír su corazón casi como si estuviera en su garganta – además te llevaste mi saco, no dijiste que no robabas nada para ti misma, **Haneoka**

... – "_me ha llamado Haneoka, él me ha llamado Haneoka_" – deja de decir locuras Asuka Júnior no se de que...

"_no por favor no..." _su mente casi gritaba en ese momento. Como podía evitar corresponderle, como detener sus labios que sin previo aviso solo había bajado hasta alcanzar los suyos, como no sentir esa sensación asfixiante, casi hambrienta, cuando él la besaba de nuevo, como controlar ese deseo que él hacia nacer dentro de ella teniéndola así, quería solo poder ser completamente inconsciente del mundo con él, como podía él…, Por que podía él hacerla sentir así, de ese modo que solo quería fundirse en su cuerpo. Ese deseo que él despertó en ella el día anterior estaba de nuevo hay presente instalándose en su cuerpo como una marea. Su mente le exigía que se moviera mientras podía, pero no pudo, de nuevo, ninguna de sus extremidades funcionaba correctamente, y él la abrazaba de un modo en que acariciaba toda su espalda, bajo la blusa donde se había abierto camino, de ese modo en que se sentía segura sin posibilidades de caer o escapar.

"_es ella, yo sabia que era ella_" al tenerla hay, lívida y entregada en sus brazos lo supo, desde el momento que se acerco a ella y deseo... **la deseo a ella, a toda ella**, sabía que era Haneoka, su bendito y puro aroma seguía hay, ella podía haberse puesto de nuevo su perfecto disfraz, podía haber hecho que Nahomi le mintiera cuando estaban en Seikan, podía pretender poder engañarlo, pero se equivocaba, ella podía ser rubia, castaña, o morena, lo que fuera, pero su aroma, su bendito y puro aroma y esa sensación que sentía en el pecho cuando estaba con ella no podía disfrazarla, no podía evitar esa sensación que tenía aun con los ojos cerrados.

_"NO...NO...NO...**NO**"_ grito la mente de ella y pudo recuperar un segundo la conciencia, lo suficiente para poder empujarlo y recobrar el aliento.

que haces Asuka Júnior?

Perdóname, se que dije que podías irte, pero no **quiero**… no **puedo** dejarte ir, por favor no huyas mas Haneoka.

Yo...

Se que tiene **miedo**, se que no estas segura, pero no me importa Haneoka, solo me importas tu, te he buscado como un loco solo por una razón, por que **te amo**, por que no he sentido esta necesidad por nadie mas en mi vida, se que es ridículo por que éramos casi unos niños, pero es la verdad, se que tú también me amas, es lo único que me importa, quédate conmigo, por favor, solo **quédate conmigo.**

Yo...

No hubo una respuesta en palabras, si alguno tenía que perder quería ser ella, que mas podía perder después de todo. Solo colgó sus brazos de su cuello, sintió la tibieza de su boca y la presión de sus brazos en su cintura, **no había nada más que perder, quizás solo la única posibilidad que tenia de ser feliz... solo esperaba que valiera la pena arriesgarse.**

A la mañana siguiente Nahomi había pasado por frente la puerta de su amiga Himu... Haneoka, aun le costaba trabajo a si misma corregirse, _Sip_, seguía bajo llave, con una suntuosa sonrisa bajo las escaleras. "_es seguro que esos dos no vayan de nuevo a clase, con todo el escándalo que hicieron ayer y en la noche no me extrañaría que estuvieran cansados jijijijii_"

El sol salio de nuevo y comenzó a entrar en la habitación por las ventanas, pero esta vez él sonrió y apretó contra si, el cuerpo desnudo de la chica a su lado, esta vez, ella estaba hay, ella había permanecido hay.

Asuka Júnior se juro a si mismo, que fuera por pasión, por necesidad, por deseo, o de verdad por amor, por el sentimiento que hubiera hecho que ella permaneciera a su lado, no la dejaría nunca mas, que resarciría todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que anidaba en su corazón, sin importar cuanto tiempo o cuanto trabajo le costara, feliz de poner cada onza de su esfuerzo y la vida si era necesario en ello, solo a cambio de una simple cosa que ella haría por él...

_**Dejarlo ver de nuevo esa cascada de cobre resbalando por su espalda y esos ojos turquesa que anhelo ver de nuevo por tantos años, y ahora finalmente eran suyos.**_

04 de Marzo de 2005

10:38 pm.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota de autora: bien señores y señoras esto es el final de esta serie, muy corta y me alegra que haya sido así, creo que quedo bastante digerible pero los únicos que me pueden sacar de la duda son todos ustedes, estaré completamente feliz si lo hacen así que no lo duden por favor solo _

**_por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia_**

_shia shen Mimi chan_


	6. Capitulo 6

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

Nota: hola a todos, los saludo cordialmente, antes que nada quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón que hayan leído esta historia, toda ella es un experimento, supongo que las personas que han leído alguna de mis historias, tristemente no es muy difícil encontrarme con St. Tai pues soy una de las pocas personas que esta escribiendo de ella en español, agradezco enormemente no ser la única , pero rompiendo mi propio esquema quiero dejarles aquí un ultimo capitulo que al ir escribiendo nació y no pude suprimir, así que disfrútenlo.

Este final se toma desde el momento que Meimi vuelve a Kyoto de Seikan, sin toman en cuanta nada de la situación en Kyoto cuando Asuka Júnior la encuentra de nuevo. Así que se puede tomar inmediatamente después del capitulo 4, hago la aclaración pues el mismo contexto en verdad se presta para una continuación del 5 pero si así lo quieren tomar adelante.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

HIMURA

por Mimi Chan

Capitulo 6: un final diferente.

Un año después……………..

Seira estaba en la capilla, el rosario que se cantaba al medio día acababa de terminar y todas las religiosas abandonaban el recinto, pero ella se había quedado hay, disfrutando de ese maravilloso instante de comunicación pura y simple con Dios. Una monja más entro a la capilla con pasos calmos y casi silenciosos.

hermana Seira – dijo llamándola la mujer mayor.

Seira interrumpió su oración y persignándose se levanto y la atendió.

dígame usted madre superiora – dijo haciendo una reverencia – en que le puedo servir?

Oh, ha llegado para ti este paquete y estas cartas.

Para mí?

Seira sonrió contenta al ver que tanto las cartas como el paquete venían de Kyoto. Himura Meimi y Asuka Júnior Daiki.

si gusta puede leerlos ahora, la comida no estará hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Muchas gracias madre superiora.

Seira estaba sentada en el amplio jardín que tenía la capilla, bajo la sombra de un árbol y con su paquete y sus cartas en el alba falda de su hábito. La impaciencia la comía, abrió rápido el paquete de le había enviado Meimi, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso libro de pastas duras y color de rosa que en la carátula mostraba a dos chicos que si hubieran sido mas exactos pudieran haber sido Meimi y Asuka Júnior, el titulo del libro era **"the sweet tales of Saint Tail" **y los autores eran Meimi Himura y Asuka Júnior Daiki, la foto de ambos venía en la contra portada hablando un poco de ambos, abrió entonces el libro y miro algunas paginas que le resultaron por demás familiares, después abrió la primera carta.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Querida Seira:_

_Escribo estas líneas esperando que estés muy bien, se de los logros nuevos en el colegio de St. Paulia con el nuevo jardín de niños, se que debes estar muy feliz pues siempre te gustaron los niños. Yo estoy muy bien bueno más o menos…_

_Él sigue aquí, conmigo, se que quizá es solo por el libro o por no olvidarla a "ella", dice muy seguido que esta muy feliz de poder tener un recuerdo sólido de ella en este libro, sabes que conserva toda las notas, creo que son casi treinta o quizá cuarenta notas, ni siquiera yo sabía que le había enviado tantas, tiene el mismo habito que yo, guardo recortes de periódico, fotos, muchas cosas, él los conserva casi como tesoros… supongo que es inevitable, quizás Saint Tail fue su mayor obsesión._

_Seira, será malo que me guste estar con él? Cada día que llega a casa y esas largas horas frente al computador, quisiera que no terminaran, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera cuando esta conmigo, a veces me da tristeza este sentimiento pero no puedo evitarlo, y ahora se ha acabado, termínanos el libro y quien sabe como vayamos cada uno a tomar nuestro camino._

_Se que crees que estoy equivocada y aunque no lo creas yo también a veces pienso lo mismo… hay días en que solo quisiera olvidarlo todo, volver a besarlo, volver de nuevo a estar en sus brazos y… y solo olvidarlo todo, olvidar todo mi pasado, se que yo lo lograría pero él… creo que él nunca me vería igual, siempre vería a Genji Himura en mi, ahora se que quizás nunca pueda volver a ser Meimi Haneoka, y supongo que eso también me da un poco de tristeza._

_A veces me pregunto si algún día se rendir� he visto mil veces en sus ojos esa mirada que busca a "su Meimi", no puedo decir que no me guste, solo me causa dolor que nunca mas pueda ser, él no termina de entender que nunca la volverá a ver… tu crees que algún día se acostumbre? Que algún día se rinda?_

_Lo olvido… hablamos de Asuka Júnior Daiki, de ese persistente y necio detective que nunca se rendiría ante nada… supongo que si lo que paso en Seikan no hubiese pasado, él seguiría buscándome, él simplemente es así._

_Sabes que sale con una chica, cuando lo vi por primera vez con esa chica, una pelirroja a propósito, se me partió el corazón, solo quería cerrar los ojos y no darme cuanta de nada, pero no lo hice solo seguí adelante y la mire, se llama Honami, una linda chica… será malo que me duela tanto Seira? Ojala supiera que hacer…_

_Debes decir que siempre que te escribo es solo para contarte mis penas y eso no es justo, no lo haré mas, me acostumbrare a esto como lo he hecho a todo._

_Junto a esta carta te mando al primera edición de "the sweet tales of Sait Tail" el que le pusiéramos su verdadero nombre a la ladrona a sido a instigación de Asuka Júnior, pero espero que te guste el personaje de Moeko que después de todo eres tú._

_Cuídate mucho mi muy querida amiga, seguiré escribiéndote, espero pronto poder visitarte, te quiero mucho._

_"que la luz del universo te acompañe hoy y siempre._

_H. Meimi_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Seira termino la carta y la guardo en el sobre de nuevo, sentía tanta pena por su querida amiga, era en verdad tan triste lo que le pasaba, toda su vida huyendo de una persona que se ha instalado en tu corazón y no poder sacarlo, pero no dejarlo entrar tampoco, la lucha contra si misma debía tenerla desgastada por completo, ojala y un día se terminara. Seira tomo un hondo suspiro y abrió la carta de Asuka Júnior.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Seira:_

_Sigo con ella, sigo a su lado, a veces me pregunto si un día ella se va a rendir, si esto vale la pena._

_Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos contando nuestra historia, cada minuto que pasa Seira, me enamoro más de ella, es tan difícil a veces controlar mi ansiedad por ella, pero ella, ella simplemente no se rinde._

_A veces he estado seguro de que ella esta apunto de dar su brazo a torcer, a veces me mira y todas sus emociones se pueden leer en sus ojos, se que me ama tanto como yo a ella…ojala y tú pudieras decirme a que le tiene miedo, a mi me cuesta tanto trabajo ver bajo su perfecto disfraz._

_Sigo intentándolo todo, orillarla convencerla, ponerla celosa, salgo con una chica, pero apuesto que eso ya lo sabes… lo hago por que de algún modo espero que eso a ella le importe, terminare con esa chica antes de poder lastimarla, pero solo quiero que a ella le importe que reaccione, que me mire que me exija, pero no hace nada, ella solo sigue adelante, siempre solo sigue adelante._

_Crees que algún día se rinda Seira? Crees que algún día se deje a si misma ser libre? Que me deje liberarla? Años enteros soñé con poder atraparla pero ahora solo quiero que ella sea libre._

_Seira seguiré aquí, siempre estaré aquí, por que ella me necesita a su lado aunque no pueda aceptarlo, se que un día simplemente se va a rendir, porqué se lo pedirá su corazón… o eso espero._

_Seira esto es increíble ella de nuevo me tiene en esa batalla de voluntades en medio de esa aventura de descubrir quien es… y no desistiré, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome, seguiremos este reto tanto tiempo como ella lo necesite, pide por nosotros Seira, pide por nuestra felicidad, por que un día logremos alcanzarla… quizá algún día._

_Tu amigo_

_Asuka Júnior Daiki._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

todos los días Daiki, todos los días lo hago.

Seira subió su mirada al cielo elevando una plegaria, por que un día sus dos mejores amigos pudieran estar juntos, por que un día ese amor los llenara de felicidad… _quizás algún día_.

o5 de Marzo de 2005, 01:15 am

(Hora de borrador)

02 de Marzo de 2005, 03:35 pm.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**nota de autor:** o quizá debería decir enorme nota de autor, si quieres saltártela lo entenderé será muy larga pero me encantaría que la leyeras para contarte un poco acerca de esta historia.

Estoy realmente satisfecha con esta historia que has terminado de leer, en este instante, me ha tomado exactamente un mes la inicie el día 2 de febrero y la termine el dos de marzo como puse en la fecha final y salio casi como el aliento, rápido y sin problemas, esta historia casi experimental es la conjugación de muchos factores, el primero quizás es que yo viajo muco en bus cuando voy a la universidad son casi 3 o 3 ½ horas para ir y venir, eso me da bastante tiempo para pensar, cuando no tengo que ir leyendo copias de la escuela y esta historia nació cuando un hombre de traje negro se subió sentándose a un lado mío, desde que conozco a Daniel los hombres de traje negro me ponen muy nerviosa.(mc1) El segundo es que esta historia es el resultado de uno de esos procesos de "carga de reminiscencia" que me atacan cada que estoy en una historia grande, en este casi es "método científico", que empezare a transcribir en cuanto termine una historia que me tiene muy comprometida con una persona, es unas serie de Saint Tail donde me trabe en _experimentación _esta historia es casi resultado de mi profesor de metodología de la ciencia, el Maestro Mario Flores que espero nunca se tope con esa historia pues se atacaría si supiera para que utilice sus clases el semestre pasado, quizás pueda adaptarla también para hacer una versión con Ranma ½ y con un poco de imaginación un universo alterno de Inuyasha, pero eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá. El ultimo factor pero no menos importante es que esta historia es una adaptación de una historia original llamada _"quien es ella?" _de una serie llamada _"historias para viajes largos" _que me pareció especialmente atractiva para un fan ficción, esta historia en su totalidad ha sido un reto contra mi misma, para las personas que se han topado con mis historias antes podrán ver que esta es un giro completamente nuevo, una historia con tintes de Dark y algo de lima-lemon, la única vez que me he atrevido a hacer un lima-lemon de St. Tail y quizás la única vez que lo haga pero estoy contenta con el resultado, como escritora es un gran logro haberlo podido hacer.

Bien a hora las dedicatorias.

Dedico esta historia a mi Dragón de cristal, que quizás es al persona que mas me inspiro para hacer esta historia, pues su genero es este, el Dark y lo hace muy bien, a decir verdad al conocerlo a él y ver su enorme cualidad poner sus emociones en la hoja de papel me anime a ponerlas yo también en lugar de sublimarlas, gracias a mi "joven doctor", espero y me disculpe por todo los problemas que tuvimos curiosamente en el proceso de esta historia. Solo puedo decir una cosa con conciencia de parecer cursi… **te amo.**

A Gali chan que fue la mas entusiasmada al ver mi historia y que en el capitulo 4 del borrador dijo literalmente "diooooses" muchas gracias por tu animo. Rakane mi queridísima amiga espero y no decepcionarte te prometo que me daré tiempo para nuestro proyecto, a Meiga Chan que se atravesó en medio del poseso del capitulo 5 gracias por tu consejo lo tomare muy en cuenta, a Sally, a yordy, a ayumi, a ayame, a Iory, a marta, a Johann rex, a nem, a danae por hospedarme en su page aun que esta historia no va a ir ahí jejejeje a todos mis amigos en el portal fic, misión anime, el club de anime total y Only Inuyasha aunque no me pare mucho por all� a todos, todos, todos en absoluto que no mencione no por que no los recuerde si no porque soy realmente mala para los nombres y no me acuerdo ;

A todos mis compañeros en la universidad que aunque por causas del destino y la reestructuración de un plan de estudios nos hemos quedado todos regados pero que seguimos juntos. A Bere (Kikyou) a la que mas extraño pues era a la que mas fastidiaba, a Krissa (Kana) que no he visto en semanas pues ella si es madrugadora y la extraño pues era el alma de nuestro clan, dale un beso a Alan de mi parte, a Elvira (Sango) que ha estado esperando un fic SangxMir y pronto estará listo, este es el fic que me tiene comprometida ;; a Karime (Kagura) que se atacaría si supiera que le llamo así, a Lis (Ayame), a Erika (Akire), a Dany (Kouga) los mas creativos en la facultad de psicología de la UAEM(mc2)

Y a todos mis amigos que están leyendo esto hasta el final, lo digo por que todas las personas que han tenido la paciencia de leer mis historias son como mis amigos, espero no haberlos decepcionado

A todas las personas que me han dedicado su cariño como amiga, hija, hermana, escritora, mujer y solo la persona que pone su corazón entero en todas sus historias. shen Mimi chan

* * *

MC1Incluso las mujeres, pero no se apuren solo me puso nerviosa el traje que era idéntico, Sango me tiene miedo desde eso, pero lo juro **ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES Y MUCHO **especialmente si son como Daniel. 

MC2Lo he mencionado antes y lo volveré a hacer la mala broma para nuestro nombre fue:

En nuestro taller de dinámicas grupales, la expositora dijo que por definición las personas que tienen buenas y extrañas ideas no están locas si no que son creativas, nuestro clan estaba en conflicto por que había dos grupos de locas en el salón, nosotras, y Dany locas y loco en el mejor sentido de la palabra y otro que quizás era en el peor, así que para evitar confusiones decidimos que no seriamos mas locas si no creativas… esa señores fue la mala broma… muy mala broma no lo creen, pero todos nosotros nos seguimos riendo de ella

* * *

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

Mimi Chan


End file.
